


Je t'aime ! Moi non plus !

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Juke-box de la Saint Valentin [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur et Francis font du tricot.</p><p>Pour la Juke Box de la Saint Valention sur le thème : Je t'aime, moi non plus, la chanson de Gainsbourg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'aime ! Moi non plus !

**Author's Note:**

> Venez voir comment on fait du tricot made in France !

Francis avait toqué à la porte de son appartement en disant qu’il s’ennuyait vraiment cette après-midi, alors il venait l’embêter. Avec joie, stupid frog ! Arthur ne ratait jamais une occasion de s’exercer à la joute verbale avec son rival, amant et allié, le week-end. Venir à 14h00 impliquait forcément que le Français avait pesé le pour et le contre toute la matinée de prendre l’Eurotunnel jusqu’à Londres. C’était donc depuis le réveil qu’il se lassait de sa présence. L’après-midi venait à peine de se mettre en route, french idiot. Vu comment le matin avait été long, Francis avait pensé que l’après-midi le serait encore plus, alors il était venu s’ennuyer avec lui. Francis pourrait prendre le train le vendredi soir et ne pas le laisser dans l’expectative de sa venue ou non. Francis ne serait pas ce qu’il est, s’il ne se faisait pas désirer. Bien sûr, stupid frog !

Ils passèrent dans le salon, après cet échange d’amabilité.

Francis ne le laissa pas faire du tricot. Enfin, comment dire ? Il voulait se mêler à cette activité passionnante avec deux aiguilles pointées vers le ciel et une jolie pelote de laine toute douce et affectueuse. Si, si, si ! Ils se disputèrent évidemment dès que Francis eut fait un pas dans l’espace vital de son fauteuil. Les pelotes roulèrent dans tous les sens alors qu’ils se cherchaient, se chamaillaient, se chatouillaient, s’embrassaient, se caressaient et se retrouvaient entièrement nus et excités. Les fils bleu, blanc, rouge volèrent dans tous les sens alors qu’ils tombaient dans cet amas de couleurs nationales.

Ligoté par ce perfide français, Arthur se retrouva pantelant entre ses mains habiles. Francis lui volait des baisers, remontait ses caresses le long de ses jambes, agaçait les plis de ses genoux, saisissait ses hanches, frôlait ses côtes, caressait l’avant de ses coudes et le déposait sur le tapis moelleux de la pièce. Tu n’as pas intérêt à le tâcher, il date du siècle dernier. Francis rit avant de le faire taire avec sa langue experte qui obtenait de lui tout ce qu’elle désirait.

Les mains dans le dos, Arthur ne put que subir, impuissant, la lente montée de l’excitation. Francis s’amusait à le caresser et à l’aimer lentement. D’ailleurs, il répétait ces petits trois mots agaçants tout le temps. Joueur, Arthur répondait : « moi, non plus. » en se tortillant pour se défaire de sa prison de laine. En gémissant, ce n’était pas très crédible, mais tant pis.

Après avoir testé tous ses points sensibles secondaires détendant Arthur par rapport à la situation, Francis prit entre ses dents l’un de ses tétons pour l’agacer puis il murmura tout près de son cœur : « Je t’aime, Je t’aime, oh, oui, je t’aime » ; « Moi non plus » ; « Oh, mon amour… ». S’il croyait qu’il serait à l’abri d’une vengeance torride avec sa bouche en cœur et son étalage de sentiments, il se mettait le doigt dans le… Fichu mauvais timing de pensée ! Francis lui sourit en le préparant à ses prochains vas et vient sensuels entre ses reins.

Le Français pouvait étirer ses lèvres comme un bienheureux, son sexe érigé parlait pour son impatience de le faire sien. Arthur n’était pas dupe, il se réjouissait de pouvoir au moins profiter de la vue excitante de son amant frissonnant de concupiscence. Arthur voudrait parfois dégager ses mains pour caresser le corps de son amant, mais se tendre ne ferait que gâcher l’instant. Le laisser tout mener avait un certain charme déresponsabilisant.

Arthur retrouva le goût de sa bouche et ses trois mots contre ses lèvres auxquels il répondait toujours de la même manière.

Il soupira de bien-être en se sentant enfin uni à lui, la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, en travers des brûlures légères du frottement de ses liens.

Francis prenait son temps pour le faire mourir de plaisir. Ses lents déhanchements entretenaient le désir et provoquaient les sensations fines. Il ne toucha sa prostate d’un mouvement ajusté qu’au bout d’un certain temps à entretenir le bien-être de la pénétration simple qui faisait se contracter d’attente les parois d’Arthur sur son sexe dur et envahissant. Malicieux, Francis se retenait de plonger sans retenue dans sa chaire et frappait avec parcimonie son point sensible pour faire durer ce moment intense de complicité. Leurs émotions se mêlaient délicieusement à leurs corps et franchissaient parfois la paroi de leurs lèvres miraculeusement inoccupées.

Ils n’étaient plus que gémissements entrecoupés de trois petits mots d’amour chacun.

« Je t’aime !» « Moi non plus ! »  


End file.
